Wild at Heart
left | writer = Ashley Lyle & Bart Nickerson | director = John Hyams | previous = A Ghost Along the Mississippi | next = Dead Angels }} Wild at Heart is the eleventh episode of the third season of The Originals and the fifty-fifth episode of the series overall. Summary A STORM IS COMING — While Klaus finds himself dealing with pressing matters at home, Elijah reluctantly aligns with Aya after learning that she may have knowledge of an elusive weapon that could kill an Original Vampire for good. Meanwhile, alone and shunned by her coven of witches, a desperate Davina is left conflicted after she is approached with an enticing offer that could bring her one step closer to reuniting with Kol. Hayley, Marcel and Cami also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson (credit only) Recurring Cast *Steven Krueger as Josh RoszaCarina MacKenzie confirmed Josh's appearance on Twitter *Tracy Ifeachor as Aya Guest Cast *Haley Ramm as Ariane Trivia * This episode marks the 100th appearance of Niklaus Mikaelson in the TVD/TO universe. * This episode marks the 200th episode of TVD/TO as a whole. * This episode marks Ariane's first appearance. * This episode is the first to feature Camille O'Connell as a vampire since she completed her transition in the previous episode. * Freya, Vincent or Davina will be revealed as the maker of Cami's daylight ring. *After three seasons of The Originals, one thing is evident: Every vampire needs a witch. Luckily for Klaus and company, their newly discovered sister, Freya, is gifted when it comes to locator spells, witchy migraines, and the like. And it’s a good thing, because Davina is no longer a fan of the Mikaelson clan, though she will spend some time resurrecting one of them. But all of this is to say that there’s always room for another witch in town, even now that Vincent has taken over as regent. EW has an exclusive first look at new witch Ariane, played by Haley Ramm. First set to appear in episode 311, Ariane is described as a powerful witch from a coven that practices a particularly dangerous form of dark magic. (Read: She’s probably bad news.) *This fight has shown a new side of Elijah. How much is this battle with the Trinity going to affect his position as the moral compass of the group? Narducci: What we're going to try to do is unpack some of Elijah's (Daniel Gilles) history and show you that this nobleman has this pretty interesting fatal flaw.Yes, he has ethics, principles and a code that he follows but you understand that he has a very strict hierarchy where anything can be thrown out the window if it is in service of family. He's done some bad things that he had no reason to do bad things to, but he did it in service of family. Going forward, particularly in one of the first episodes of the new year we're going to see some of Elijah's back story. We're going to examine his relationship with the Strix. We're going to understand that he believes very much in always and forever, and in doing so he may have condemned himself to a very difficult immortal existence. Continuity * Josh was last seen in ''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans''. * Cami will drink blood from a living being for the first time after her transition. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *''Wild at Heart'' is a film released in 1990 directed by David Lynch. *" " is a book published in 2001 by author . *''Wild at Heart'' is a TV series created by Ashley Pharoah. *" " is the sixth episode of the fourth season of the American television show . Quotes |-|Promo= : Waitress: "Cami! You look amazing!" : Cami: "You know. I feel amazing." : Cami (to Girl): "Are you afraid?" : Klaus: "Enough! You're not yourself." : Cami: "You're right. Now I'm just like you." |-|Extended Promo= : Waitress: "Cami! You look amazing!" : Cami: "You know. I feel amazing." : Cami (to Girl): "Are you afraid?" : Klaus: "Camille! Enough! You're not yourself." : Cami: "I've always tried to get you to be something more human. I was wrong. You are exactly you're meant to be... and now I'm just like you." |-|Sneak Peak= : Davina (to Witch): Hi. Do you have any Angelica flower? Okay I know I've been shunned but you can at least look at me. : Josh (to Witch): Hello. I'm in the market for some Angelica. Perhaps you've heard of it. No? Okay, follow up question: Do you happen to have any kind of comment box or plain hotline cause I have a few thoughts on your customer service that trust me you do not want to end up yelled. : Davina: Josh. Let's just go. : Josh: "Okay fine." (To Witch): "You know what? I'm taking these." |-|Sneak Peak #2= : Elijah: I sincerely hope you're calling from somewhere far, far away. : Aya: I think we both know I won't leave until this prophecy is averted. Somewhere out there is a elusive weapon capable of killing an Original. I'm calling to suggest that we pool our efforts to find it. : Elijah: I don't play well with others. : Aya: Lucien's witch Alexis left her clues in a rather cryptic puzzle. What if I told you I had the means to put it together? Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x11 Promo Season 3 Episode 11 Promo The Originals Wild At Heart Trailer The CW The Originals 3x11 Wild at Heart Sneak Peek Davina & Josh The Originals 3x11 Sneak Peek 2 "Wild at Heart" Pictures |-|Promotional= OR311a_0004b.jpg OR311a_0037b.jpg OR311a_0133b.jpg OR311b_0018b.jpg OR311b_0071b.jpg OR311b_0149b.jpg OR311a_010.jpg OR311a_017.jpg OR311a_019.jpg OR311b_029.jpg To_arianefirstlook.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Season Three